


Hotaru's Presents

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga. Hotaru is curious after Michiru walks into another room to reveal one final Christmas present.





	Hotaru's Presents

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru smiled before she ran to many presents under a Christmas tree. ''IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!'' she shouted. Hotaru sat by a few presents. She glanced at the toy kitten in her arms. She heard footsteps near the tree.

Michiru walked at a snail's pace. She blinked for a few seconds. A smile formed. ''Merry Christmas, Hotaru.'' Her eyes settled on the toy kitten. ''Merry Christmas,'' she said to it.

''Presents! Presents! Presents!'' Hotaru said. She continued to smile. 

Michiru took a present and gave it to Hotaru. Her eyes were on the latter as she removed the wrapping paper. Her smile remained while Hotaru held a new stuffed kitten. ''Another friend for your kitten,'' Michiru said. 

Other presents for Hotaru consisted of dresses, extra toys, etc. ''A wonderful Christmas,'' Hotaru said while she continued to smile.

''There is one more present,'' Michiru said. She viewed Hotaru's eyes becoming bigger. ''It's in another room. Close your eyes.'' Michiru watched as Hotaru obeyed. She walked into the room and returned. ''Open your eyes.''

After obeying again, Hotaru saw one actual kitten in Michiru's arms. She gasped before her smile stretched from ear to ear. Hotaru placed her stuffed kittens on the floor. She held the kitten as it squirmed. She still smiled after it relaxed. Hotaru heard the kitten while it purred. 

It was indeed a wonderful Christmas.

 

THE END


End file.
